


You made me love you (I didn't want to do it)

by highlinson



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: Although Lucy is not quite drunk yet, the alcohol sure makes her more confident than when sober, so she leans in closer. She can smell the musky cologne, and the faintest bit of what had to be peppermint chewing gum. They look into each other’s eyes, and he pulls her a little bit closer by her chin…Suddenly, the sirens go off, and they spring up with a start. The mothership had jumped.





	You made me love you (I didn't want to do it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this series and my first fanfic in general since I think 2014 or 2015... Since there's no knowing for sure if Timeless will come back I decided to add my own twist to the story while we wait...
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this all in one go and decided to upload it I'm sure there are some mistakes I'll proofread it tomorrow I promise :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Lucy opens her eyes. Around her, there is chaos. As her vision slowly starts to clear, all she can see is people running around her, and she can hear muffled screaming. Agonizingly slowly, her memory returns. They travelled to civil war times again, Wyatt, Rufus, her – and Flynn.

As soon as his face swims through her mind, she hears his name being said – no, screamed. That’s Wyatt’s voice. Why is he screaming for Flynn?

 

While all those thoughts run through Lucy’s head as she’s getting more aware of her situation and surroundings, she suddenly notices the sharp pain in her left shoulder. It drags all the way to her fingertips, so she’s unable to move it. She tries, though, can’t even lift it an inch, as hot, blinding pain runs through her whole body. Lucy opens her mouth, wants to scream, but can’t even find the force for that, and just gasps loudly. She recognizes her name being called by seemingly a hundred panicked voices, before her world turns black again.

 

 

The next time the historian wakes up, it’s quiet. She lays still, not yet ready to open her eyes, and remembers what had happened.

They travelled through time, chasing Rittenhouse, as always. Now, she remembers Emma’s face, not long after they’d arrived, and her evil smirk as she stood, holding a gun to Lucy’s head. She doesn’t have to turn around to know there’s two guns pointed at the Rittenhouse agent, from Wyatt and Flynn. And probably a very scared-looking Rufus with raised hands.

“That’s not right”, she remembers saying, “where’s your target? She shouldn’t be here at all!”  


Emma starts laughing, then, like a small child that just got presented with her favourite toy. Flynn’s voice echoes through the night, “It’s a trap!”

“It’s a shame your mother couldn’t even do a good job at raising you right, princess. She brought you into this world – and I will take you out of it. Say goodbye…”

 

Shots were ringing through the air, then, and that’s the last thing she knew, apart from the small fraction of impressions she got, lying wounded in the field.

 

 

Finally, now, Lucy opens her eyes. Sweat has started to build on her forehead and her hands, which she wipes on her pants. She notices that somebody must have changed her, for she is wearing modern-day clothes now.

Still a bit weary, probably from the medicine they must have given her, she takes in her surroundings. She’s lying in a small, metal bed in a rather ugly room – must be the bunker. There are no machines around her, just an IV drip connected to her hand. Carefully, she pulls it out and sets her bare feet on the cold floor.  


The door opens with a squeaking noise as the woman slips through it and finds herself in the all-too familiar hallway. She can hear conversations from the other room, and although it hadn’t been her intention to eavesdrop, she wonders what they are all so idly discussing and what has led them to leave her by herself.

 

“I don’t care!”, is the first sentence she can understand rather clearly, and it comes from Wyatt, who seems to be upset about something.

“Well what would you have wanted me to do? Stand there and do nothing?” – that’s Flynn.

“Yes, that’s EXACTLY what I told you to. We can’t risk lives for the sake of playing the hero!”

Rufus, apparently trying to intervene, begins to say, “Now, I’m sure we can-“, but gets interrupted by Flynn yet again, who, despite keeping a calm voice, seems to get more irritated as well: “I wasn’t playing the hero I was saving her life. I know damn well we can’t risk anyone, especially not Lucy. She brought me here, after all.” – Wyatt scoffs at that, but apparently lets Flynn continue – “I don’t know what was going on between the two of you, frankly, I don’t care, but your wife is back from the dead and you’re still acting like you have some kind of ownership over Lucy!”

 

Ouch. That hurt Lucy in places not even doctors can mend. She thinks back on the time she’d had with Wyatt, in another time, when she stupidly believed they could be more, they could have a future together. But then they’d come back and Jessica had appeared out of nowhere. Of course, it’s what the soldier had always wanted, and he hadn’t yet given up, but she just wishes it had happened earlier, before she started becoming.. attached. But that’s how it always goes, for her at least, she starts too fall way too soon, way too much and ends up hurt in the end. Yet, she has always been one to look out for others, and as long as those around here were happy, she figured, she would be too.

 

Shaking herself out of her inner monologue, and focusing on the discussion next-door, the next thing she hears comes, surprisingly enough, from Connor Mason, who states, “I’m sure Flynn had just had the best intentions in mind. As well as I understand we still have to get used to working together with him, we have to stay a team. The important things aren’t the what-ifs, but that you’re all alive and back in the present and especially that Lucy is well.”

Said Lucy takes that as her clue to shuffle into the room, holding her left arm carefully, and tries to smile at the team. Immediately, they all jump up, exclaiming her name and start to hug her, happy she was alive. After embracing Jiya and Rufus, Wyatt comes up to her, hesitating upon seeing her hurt look, pats her softly on the good shoulder and says, “I’m so glad you’re here”.

Only Flynn stays, where he’s at, but Lucy figured he wouldn’t suddenly start showing affection after having brought her in trouble so many times. She wonders, now, about the things she’d just heard. Could it be, that they can’t trust him, after all? Did he save her, or brought her into danger? Since she can’t remember all the details, she figures she has to find it out by asking somebody unbiased, well, as far as that’s possible in their situation, and takes a mental note to question Rufus later in the evening.

Carefully, she musters Flynn, who looks at her peacefully, almost, and then gives her a smile. She looks away. Agent Christopher comes in to discuss further operations, and check on Lucy, and then they were sent off for the day.

Lucy doesn’t really get the chance to talk to anybody involved about the mission after that, for Wyatt vanished with Jessica – and she won’t think about what they’re doing, nope – and she doesn’t want to interrupt Rufus and Jiya, either. She sighs and decides to grab a mug of coffee in the kitchen.

To her surprise, she finds herself with none other than Garcia Flynn himself there, who asks her, his usual smirk on his lips, if she’d like it sweeter. Confused, she looks at him, before noticing the sugar cube he holds in his hand. For a second, she wonders if it might be poisoned, but then she shakes the thought from her mind as quickly as it came.

“No need to get paranoid, Preston”, she thinks to herself, “you can trust him.” But could she?

“And?”, Flynn asks, and she blushed slightly as she realises she stood there, doing nothing but wandering off in her mind for a little bit too long. Lucy holds out her mug and he drops the sugar in it, which quickly starts to dissolve.

“Are you feeling better?”, he suddenly asks. Absentmindedly, she holds onto her arm once more, careful not to spill the coffee, and almost hisses back, “What do you care?”

The tall man lifts both his hands up and says, “Well, I did quite a job at saving your life, after all.”

The otherwise so calm woman scoffed and said, “Oh really? I’ve heard otherwise?”

“From who?”

“Wyatt. I overheard you talking before I came.”

Flynn looks at the floor, then fixates her gaze with an intense stare, as if something very important was to follow. “Lucy… Emma was ready to shoot you. Had I not intervened and shot first, well, I doubt she would have only hit your shoulder… I know Wyatt was a soldier, and he takes instructions very seriously, but I couldn’t live with myself had I just stood there doing nothing. I know you don’t think very highly of me, Lucy, and you don’t want to believe it, but you came to me. You gave me your diary. You saved my life, back there in Sao Paolo, and I will do everything I can to protect yours. I care about you, Lucy”.

It had become dead silent around them. Although Lucy respects Wyatt and his opinion, she knows he can be blinded by his emotions very easily. And what Flynn had just said, sounded so… sincere. So raw, and real. She decides to believe him. While Flynn has gone back to look at the floor, his otherwise so self-confident, almost cocky affectation now vanished, she crosses the distance between them with a few quiet steps, and takes him into her arms.

Surprised, he tenses at first, but then closes the embrace with his huge arms around her petite figure. “Thank you”, she breathes next to his ear, before pulling away. They spend a few seconds smiling at each other, before Lucy clears her throat, takes her now cold coffee and plops down on the couch.

 

A few days pass after that without the mothership jumping, which gives Lucy’s wound time to heal, and the whole team an opportunity to calm their tempers and getting closer to each other again.

Speaking about closer to each other – Lucy finds herself on the couch, with the tv on almost full volume, for the third time this week, because she can’t stand to listen to the sounds coming out of Wyatt and Jessica’s room anymore. Just as she puts a pillow to her face and groans into it, she feels the sofa shift beside her, and looks to her right to find Flynn sitting there, wordlessly handing her an already opened bottle of beer.

 

She smiles and takes up his offer, and they clink their bottle together before each taking a long, freeing sip of the cold beverage.

“Has to be hard”, he states, after a while of sitting together in comfortable silence, watching one of Lucy’s beloved black and white movies on tv.

She looks at him, the question she has on her lips apparently visible in her eyes, and he nods his back to the soldier and his wife’s room.

Her gaze stays locked on his. Avoiding the question, she asks one in return. “What would you do?”

“Well, if I were you, I’d toss that loser and find myself a real man and-“, he laughs, but gets interrupted.

“No, that’s not what I meant. What would you do if you found yourself a woman in the middle of all this chaos, and she feels something for you. What would you do about your wife, and your daughter?”

He looks at her, looks at her broken expression, and realizes he desperately wants to stroke her cheek, to try and take a bit of the pain away. He doesn’t.

“I have my flaws, Lucy, maybe many of them, even. But I’m not selfish. I want Lorena and Iris to be alive, yes. And I want them to be safe. Maybe I one day succeed at bringing them back, I would have to leave them. I need them to be safe. And nobody can be safe… with me.”

Lucy looks at him again, and says, “You saved me.”

Instead of an answer, he lifts his half-empty bottle and exclaims, “Cheers!”

And that’s that.

 

 

The next morning, Lucy wakes because something cold touches her cheek. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Jessica’s stern face. Then she realizes the cold thing is a gun. She gulps. Wyatt’s wife gestures her to not make a sound and to get up. Lucy gets led to the lifeboat, where Jiya is already waiting, visibly scared, as Jessica aims the gun at both of them, respectively.

Lucy hurriedly looks around, tries to find something that could help her, desperately hopes somebody would wake up. In that moment, she hears footsteps. Jessica quickly ushers them into the lifeboat, forcing Jiya to press the right buttons, gun in her back, as Wyatt appears around the corner.

“Wyatt!”, Lucy screams and he aims his gun. Jessica appears in the opening of the time machine, and smirks at him. “You can’t shoot me, loverboy.” The door begins to close, and Lucy and Jiya look at each other. There’s a loud bang, and instinctively, they close their eyes. When they open them again, Jessica lies still behind them. After a moment of shock, Lucy takes the gun away from her, and Jiya resets the coordinates. Seconds later, they land.

The door opens, to reveal a bizarre scene: Connor and Agent Christopher with wide eyes in front of the computer screens, Flynn talking to them with a booming voice and lots of hand gestures, and Wyatt just – doing nothing. Sitting on the floor, face in his hands.

At the wind the time machine causes, they all look up, and Lucy and Jiya stumble out. Rufus rushes to take his girlfriend into his arms and kiss her, while Wyatt runs to Jessica, Agent Christopher after him. Connor checks on his time machine that caught a few bullets and Lucy - Lucy stands in the middle of it all, and she has never before felt so alone. She had just almost been kidnapped, most likely sold out to an evil cult, probably to her own mother, even. She decides to try and calm Wyatt, when she looks up an sees a face that has already become familiar.

Flynn takes her into his strong arms, unnoticed by any of the others, and just holds her. Lucy can’t hold back anymore now, as warm, silent tears run down her face and get caught by his pullover.

After minutes, or maybe hours, they somehow find themselves all in a big circle, the shock still visible in all their faces.

“What ON EARTH happened?”, Denise, somehow the mother figure of the group, wants to know, concern in her voice.

So Lucy and Jiya explain their part, while Wyatt just shakes his head. At her question, what happened then, the Lebanon girl looks at the soldier, while Lucy looks at Flynn. Wyatt is the first to speak up with a tremble audible in his voice. “I walked in and saw Lucy in the lifeboat. I wanted to ask her what she was doing, when she screamed my name. I went for my gun, but then… Jessica… this has to be a mistake! You shot her!! You shot MY WIFE! Like you did with your own!”

The last part was, obviously, directed at Flynn, who, as Denise calmed Wyatt down as much as possible, told his version of the story. “I heard Lucy’s scream, too, and ran. When I saw what was going on, I didn’t have any other choice. Let Rittenhouse escape with Lucy AND the lifeboat??”

“- and Jiya”, Rufus mumbles, which gives him a half apologetic half curious look from Flynn.

“Jessica. Is. Not. Rittenhouse.” Wyatt says loudly.

Sensing that the situation was about to escalate, Lucy says his name. His blue eyes look into her brown ones. “Wyatt”, she repeats, “We would have never come back. We could have lost our last chance to stop everything, the lifeboat. You could have lost your pilot.”

Wyatt had tears in his eyes at that point. His struggle between realising what was done had to be done and not wanting to believe his wife, who he had already lost once, was a Rittenhouse double agent, was more than obvious. “I just want to know why”, he almost whispers, looking at Jessica’s lifeless body on the floor. With a look at Lucy, he says, “I’m sorry” and vanishes towards his room.

 

The team was still shook by the events of that day, and everything went kind of automatic, like robots doing what they had to do, functioning as they should, but they were all elsewhere with their thoughts.

 

Lucy lay on her couch, unable to sleep, and started at the ceiling. Next to her was a half empty bottle of vodka. Probably that to blame, she decides to do what she has been pondering to do for the last three hours.

She knocks on the heavy metal door and looks up with hooded eyes. Flynn, surprised, lets her in anyway. Lucy looks around the room, and then decides to let herself fall into the comfy-looking leather chair in one corner.

Flynn sits down on his bed right next to it. They look at each other. Then Lucy takes a huge sip of the vodka, feels it burning her throat in a pleasant way, and handles it over to her former enemy, who does the same, and they start to giggle, which turns into a laugh. It was so freeing to laugh, to have the illusion of happiness even for a split second, and they enjoyed it in each other’s company.

 

“See”, Lucy said, but stayed quiet after. The man beside her quirked an eyebrow. The woman, much shorter than him, looked up and confidently said, “You keep me safe.”

 

Carefully, as if not to break her, Flynn tucks a strand of her brown locks that had fallen into her face behind her ear and holds her chin. “I try my best”, he states, voice low, almost not more than a hum.

Although Lucy is not quite drunk yet, the alcohol sure makes her more confident than when sober, so she leans in closer. She can smell the musky cologne, and the faintest bit of what had to be peppermint chewing gum. They look into each other’s eyes, and he pulls her a little bit closer by her chin…

 

Suddenly, the sirens go off, and they spring up with a start. The mothership had jumped.

 

 

Lucy, Flynn and Rufus came back from their surprise over-night mission – they all figured Wyatt was not yet ready to go – tired and worn-out, although they had succeeded in taking out the sleeper.

They don’t have much time to rest, however, as they have to travel to Germany, 1942, just a day after, this time with Wyatt on board as well.

Lucy thinks to herself that this is probably the only time period she never has to explain because everyone knew what was going on back then, and it is the one she hates travelling to the most. Ever since she started learning about WWII back in high school, she had wondered what the world would look like today if Hitler had won the war. Now, that this was closer to becoming a reality than she had ever wanted to, she just tries not to imagine it.

 

“My grandmother was deported to a camp just a year before”, Flynn tells her while they are getting closer to the castle where the Nazis – and Rittenhouse members – are supposed to meet later today. Although Lucy knows they are organising the Final Solution, or “Endlösung”, choosing to deport and kill every jewish person in Germany and beyond, she also realises she has to let them. She can’t change history like that, even if she supposes it would be for the better.

 

They had split up, with Wyatt and Rufus going after Stalin, to make sure his Red Army will be able to stop Nazi Germany soon, as history knows it.

“I’m really sorry about that”, says Lucy.

“I don’t think any of my family members have been affected like that by the war… I wonder if being a Rittenhouse had always had an impact to better their lives…”

Their conversation is brought to a sudden stop as a German soldier appears in front of them, aiming his gun.

“Wer sind Sie und was machen S-“ his sentence was cut short by Flynn’s skilful shot.

 

When they finally reach the castle, they have decided on the plan of Flynn pretending to be a Nazi soldier, since his German was excellent, and Lucy as his wife, since as a woman she wouldn’t have anything to say anyway.

“Guten Abend”, he greets the guards, who watch them with an iron expression.

“Wir möchten zu Offizier Braunschweiger”

„Es sind nur arbeitswillige Leute zugelassen. Ihre Frau wartet wohl besser zuhause mit den Kindern.“ The young man looked at Lucy while saying this, and despite her little knowledge of German, she knew he said something about wife and kids.

“Das ist meine Sekretärin.”, answered Flynn. Lucy understood that.

„In Ordnung.“ And with that, they were inside.

 

While they walked around, trying to identify the sleeper they were looking for, Lucy whispered “How did you know ‘Offizier Braunschweiger’ would be here today?”

“That’s my grandfather.” His voice was without emotion.

“What? But I thought your grandmother –“

“Not every family is happy, for sure. But I suppose you have experienced that yourself”, he states, not mean, just matter-of-fact, and maybe with a tint of sadness in his voice.

 

They find and kill the sleeper, save history and return all in one piece. Work seems to do a good job distracting Wyatt. Lucy decides she needs to check up on her old friend, and invites him to a beer on the couch.

“I’m really sorry, Lucy”, he begins, but she was having none of it.

“Wyatt, I can’t even imagine what you were… are going through… I don’t put any blame on you.”

They smile at each other, and then hug. While they’re pulling away, Wyatt doesn’t quite let go of Lucy. Their faces are very close to each other – to close for Lucy’s liking. “Wyatt”, she begins, trying to squirm out of his grip, but he just tightens it.

“Please Lucy”, he says, and leans in to kiss her while she is struggling to escape his hold.

“You heard her!” Flynn is suddenly behind them.

Wyatt finally lets go as if struck by lightning, and jumps to his feet. “What the fuck do you want, Flynn?!” He spits in front of his feet.

“Just making sure nobody is hurt,” he says, eyeing Lucy.

Wyatt lands a punch on his nose, then, and Flynn is quick to react. Lucy is screaming at them to stop, but the soldier is in rage. The woman doesn’t know what to do, she fears for both their safety, but especially Flynn’s. She doesn’t want to admit it, but Wyatt looks like he’s dead set on killing him if he must. So she decides to intervene manually, and grabs at his shoulder. He absentmindedly pushes her away, and hits her right to her left cheek. He stops in his motions, then, realising what had just happened, but it’s too late.

“Lucy!” he starts.

“Go away!” She’s holding her cheek, tears in her eyes, and runs out of the room, Flynn after her.

Wyatt screams, and pushes his fist into the wall, where a huge hole appears. His knuckles are bleeding, but he doesn’t feel it. He doesn’t feel anything, apart from the shame and hatred he has for himself.

 

 

Flynn reaches Lucy with quick steps, and stops her, brushing her shoulders trying to calm her down. She gives in to it, gives in to him and lets herself be engulfed by his size, buries her head in his shoulders. They stand like that for what feels like eternity but was maybe 10 minutes, until he ever so carefully asks her if she wants to come to his room to talk. She follows him suit.

They sit on the bed, now, both of them, and just hold onto each other. Lucy feels like nothing has been right ever since Rittenhouse brought Jessica back. She had just started falling for Wyatt, who then left her alone. Then, Flynn suddenly appeared, showing her affection and kindness she’d never even known he was capable of. Does he have something planned? Is he being genuine? Hell, she didn’t even know if she was being honest. She feels like she started developing feelings for him. Sometimes, she’ll look at him, in a briefing, or on a mission, and just wishes she could close the gap between them and… hug him? Kiss him? But is it Flynn, or can she just not stand being alone right now?

She looks up at the man she suddenly started craving. Could this work? Would he even want it to work? What was he thinking?

 

Unbeknownst to Lucy, he had much similar thoughts running through his head. While Lucy was tentative, not knowing what he could want, or what she could want herself, he felt like he knew her better than she knew herself. Ever since she gave him the journal, he has studied it, read it, at first because of Rittenhouse, and Rittenhouse only, but then he started to pay more attention to the way she would phrase things, the little details she would notice and add. The lines about songs she liked to hear and what she was wearing, about memories she had and wishes she hoped for. Although the journal never says anything about them becoming lovers, just that they would work together, he wondered. Maybe she knew she would give him the journal, and didn’t want to force things? Or maybe it just wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

They hold onto each other, silently, until Flynn starts to hum. It is a tune he listened to a lot growing up, and he knew she was fond of it from her diary. He didn’t know she even sang it, in the past – very far in the past.

After the first few lines, she looks at him with big eyes, and opens her mouth to sing over his low tunes: “You made me love you / I didn’t want to do it / I didn’t want to do it / You made me love you  And all the time you knew it”…

Together, they sang the last line “I guess you always knew it…”

And just like that, just as easy as the words flow together in the old song, their lips find each other. They’re gentle, at first, yet the lust visible in their wet locking of mouths. He caresses her cheek, just as he dreamed to for so long now, and holds her by her neck with his other hand. Lucy sighs, embraces him and drives her hands through his brown hair.

 

The pair enjoys their kiss, and while they don’t ever want to break it, they do so for the quick movement of taking of their shirts. Flynn reaches behind her to open her bra, pushes it off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He gently takes her round breasts into both of his hands and touches her nipples ever-so-lightly. A gasp escapes her mouth, and she looks at him, basks in all the love and attention visible in his big brown eyes, and kisses him even harder.

When he is satisfied with exploring each and every inch of her breasts, she opens his belt and takes off his pants. The outline of his penis is very visible through his Calvin Klein briefs and she smiles and strokes it through the fabric. While she leans forward, removing the underwear and taking his member into her mouth, he undoes her button and leaves her in her panties as well.

She engulfs him in her mouth and Flynn is holding her by her hair, helping her move her head up and down, when he suddenly jerks her up. Panting, he says, “Lucy… you’re going to be the dead of me!”

They kiss once more, and together they take her lace underwear off, and she straddles his lap and slowly lets herself sink onto his penis. The wetness of her saliva on his penis and her own slickness help her let herself down relatively easy. For a moment, they stop, like that, locked in each other, and stare into the other’s eyes. “Oh Lucy”, says Flynn, removing yet again one of her stubborn strands of hair from her face. “I have hope for this for so long.”

“Me too”, she says, kisses him and simultaneously stars to rock back and forth.

Considering them being alone in the bunker for so long, and the enormous lust and passion they have for each other, it is over sooner than they’d want it, but at least they finish together, and stay in their embrace, struggling to find their breath, and they laugh, now, for real. A carefree, ecstatic, post-orgasm laughter that fills the room with warmth and glee.

They clean themselves up and cuddle together in Flynn’s bed.

“I’m happy I found you. Or will find you. Or have already had found you. Whatever, I’m glad you’re here, now, Garcia”, Lucy whispers, not quite sure if he is even awake anymore, into the night, referring to the journal situation.

Flynn smiles at the use of his first name and tightens their embrace. “I’m happy, too, my Lucy.”

 

 

Although they try to smuggle themselves out of the room the next morning, everybody knows. Of course they do. That fact earns them stolen glances and giggles from most, and a judging gaze from Wyatt. Although he might be a tiny bit glad Lucy is happy, underneath that. He’ll come around eventually.

 


End file.
